The Bionic Life
by Pumpkin521
Summary: What happens when the Davenport family are going through their own mental problems? Will it break the family apart? Will the Davenport-Dooley family get help? Rated T-MA for drug use, mental illness, suicidal thoughts and suicide attempts. If you need professional help please contact someone or call 1-800-273-8255 or a suicide prevention line as I am not responsible for any actions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As stated in the summary of this fanfiction story if you need professional help please contact someone or call 1-800-273-8255 or a suicide prevention line available in your country. Also I do not own Lab Rats, 2012. **

**Bree's POV:**

It's been a week since we took a school break and we are transferring from Mission Creek high to a school out of town. It's been so hard dealing with all the fame about being bionic in mission creek high that we are moving schools. So let me tell you all what happened, one week ago, last Thursday everyone from school, including Adam, Chase, Leo and I went to a party at a boy's house and the boy who hosted the party leaked where we were at and because of fame we were attacked by strangers. I guess that's how this celebrity thing works, right? Wrong! We were always attacked and instead of seeing us as allies because we save people, they see us as enemies because we have more power than regular humans do and for that we were being harassed and threatened every day. So that's when Mr. Davenport decided to transfer us from Mission Creek high to a school out of town.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"Ok kids it's time to go to school" I said to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. And then they all come up from the lab. "Leo, give me the keys so I can drive you guys" I told Leo. "Mr. Davenport, I can super speed us to Meganopolis High" Bree replied. "That's true" I said grabbing the keys. "Ok get your backpacks and hold onto Bree" I said holding Bree's hand tightly. And then I just felt my stomach flying out my mouth and before I can say anything we are already in front of Meganopolis High. "It looks alright" Bree said looking disappointed about how the school looks. "Just try it out" I said walking back realizing that I have no way back home. I look at Bree but then I realized that I don't want that scary feeling of super speeding so I decided to call a cab.

**Adam's POV: **

I walk into the school and I see a poster saying vote for the class president and Vice President. I then feel my back get touched and I turn around quickly, just to see a middle aged man and he says "Good morning you must be Adam, and those must be your siblings Bree and Chase & your step brother Leo?" he asked me, pointing at them. "Yes" I replied giving the principal a hand shake. "My name is Principal Jackson" he responded and I nodded. What grade are you and the rest of your family in. "I'm in 11th grade, Bree's in 10th and Chase & Leo are in 9th grade" I reply to him and he signs some papers. "Ok, this is your schedule and a lock, your locker is #53" he told me and I nodded and walked towards my locker. Ugh he's so nerdy and he talks so smart. I see him talking to Bree, Chase and Leo and giving them their schedule and lock. They come toward me and put their locks on lockers near mines. "Alright, I'm going to be in the gym, since that's my first period and I don't want to be late" I told my siblings. I go into the gym and then I bump into a pretty girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh sorry" I say to her and she tells me sorry as well. We stare at each other and then she sits on the bench. I go to the weights and I start weight lifting the heaviest weight. Everyone was looking at me and I quickly put the weight down. I can't risk having myself and my sibling's bionics exposed again. The bell rings and I sit down on the benches like everyone else does. "Ok class, who's ready for PE class this year" the PE teacher says. Everyone makes noise meanwhile I just sit there. I just remember how bad it was for my family and I to be harassed and I just keep seeing that moment. "Adam, Adam" I hear and I feel like I'm being shaken. I snap back into reality to see that the beautiful girl shaking me and calling my name. "Huh" I reply. "Adam, the teacher is waiting for you" she says and I look up to the PE teacher and the kids waiting for me. "Oh" I said and I quickly went to the circle, where the rest of the kids were. "Ok Adam & Emma you guys are partners for practicing how to pass the basketball" and the beautiful girl walks towards me with a basketball. I then start passing the ball to Emma and she passes it back to me and after a while I start to think about what happened again. "Not too much into basketball?" Emma asked me. "No, I love basketball but I just keep remembering what happened to my family and I a week ago" I replied to Emma. "Oh" she replied. The bell rang and I quickly went outside and opened my locker. "Adam, these help just take one a day" she said to me giving me a little Ziploc bag with pills inside. I quickly put the Ziploc bag in my locker and closed it. I then turned around to see my brothers and sister. "What's wrong" Leo asked me. "Nothing" I replied running off outside crying. It was honestly more than my family being hurt, nobody knows what happened to me meanwhile I was late to the party that happened a week ago. I couldn't say anything because they had a gun to my head. I just sit on the bench crying and my siblings were all in front of me. "What's wrong, Adam" Bree asked me. Bree & I have the strongest connection so it was hard to not tell her, but I chose not to tell her. It's just hard. "I'm fine, I just need some time to think, it's just some minor issues with some girl" I told them. "Ok, but if you need anything Adam I'm here" Bree replied and they all left. I had to lie. I can't let them know the truth. I then got up and started walking back inside the school. But I stopped by my locker and got the Ziploc bag Emma gave me and then I went to my last class, you see today and tomorrow we get out at half a day because of regents exams, but since Bree, Chase, Leo and I took the regents exam in Mission Creek High we don't have to take it. So I go to my last class before the day is over and I sit down at my desk. I then start remembering what happened to me. _If you tell anyone about what I did to you and what my friends and I plan on doing to your family I will kill you. _That's all I keep hearing. I then start to feel tears going down my eyes and my cheeks. Then the bell rings and I just run outside, and keep on running. You know, I'm the strongest one out of my whole family but I feel like the weakest one. I feel pathetic and useless. I stop running and I open the Ziploc bag Emma gave me and take a pill.

**A/N: Leave reviews! Do you like the story? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV:**

It's been a day since I've been taking the pills that Emma gave me and I've been pretty calm. It feels amazing because my anxiety has been calm. "C'mon everyone" I hear Bree say. I go up the elevator and see my book bag on the couch. I pick it up and hold Chase's hand and boom, we're at school. I go to my locker and put my book bag away and take one pill and put the Ziploc in my locker as well, and I then drink the pill. I go to the gym and I greet Emma. "So, are the pills working?" she asked me. "Yes, in fact I just took one now, but how did you get them" I ask her. "I know someone" she replied to me and winked. "Hey, I don't know if this is going to come out as weird but I really like you" I told Emma half regretting it. "I like you too Adam" she said and I just kiss her. "Wow Adam, guess you found your first girlfriend in Meganopolis High" I heard Leo said and I laugh. It feels great to laugh, especially since what happened to me. I see Leo walk away and Emma whispers to me "You're a great kisser". I smile and just wrap my hands around her. Then the bell rings for PE class to start. This time I go to the circle and full of energy. "Ok go into your partners I set you in yesterday and practice defense and offense" the PE teacher told the class. I then grab the basketball and start practicing with Emma. "Got the ball" Emma says taking the ball away from me. "Hey, not fair" I reply smiling and chasing her. She makes the basketball in the hoop and I just wrap my arms around her, pick her up & kiss her. The bell rings and I hold her hand and exit the gym and go towards my locker. "You know, I took my regents exam last year because of my honors so I don't have to take it today, want hang out in the park after school?" Emma asked me. "Sure" I replied and she walks to her locker while I open my lock. I get my backpack and the little Ziploc from my locker and go to Science class. I take notes but then I receive mission alert on my phone. "Um I need to go" I say to my science teacher and I go to the hallway to meet Bree, Chase and Leo. I hold Leo's hand and within a second we're back home and we quickly go to the lab. "What's the emergency" Chase asked. "Someone is on the roof contemplating suicide and we need you guys to stop him" Douglas replied. I get triggered by Douglas' words because of what I'm going through. But I pull through my thoughts and go to my capsule and change into my mission suit. "Let's go" I say and grab Bree's hand. Bree, Chase & I on top of a tall building and see a man standing on the edge of the roof. I whisper to Bree "Why don't you quickly grab him". "No that's going to startle him, Chase use your molecularkinesis to bring him toward us and then I'll grab him" Bree says and Chase nods & brings the man closer to quickly grabs him, but the man pushes Bree. Chase used his molecularkinesis again and I grabbed the man strongly. Then the ambulance came and took the man. "Good work guys" Chase said and we quickly went home. I changed back into my clothes and secretly grab the pills from out my backpack while wondering what would happen to me if I tried to kill myself. I put the pills back into my book bag. "Bree, can you take me back to school? I have a date with someone" I ask. "Sure, who is it? Emma?" she replied. "How do you know?" I ask back. "Oh Leo told me" she replied and I just look at Leo and he just shrugs, and before I can say anything to Leo I'm back at school. "Thank you and I'll text you when to pick me up" I say to Bree and she nods and super speeds away. I go to the school and as soon as I go inside the bell rings and I quickly go back outside. I wait until I see Emma walking and I just sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach and kiss her head. "Hey beautiful" I say and Emma smiled. She grabbed my hand and took me to the nearest park. We sat on a bench and I just stare. "Hey what's wrong?" Emma asked. "Oh, nothing, I just having flashbacks about what happened to me last week again and also I just watched someone want to kill themselves and I wonder what will happen if I do try to kill myself" I told Emma while staring at a tree. "I've been on the suicidal road before and even as of today. That is why I have the pills I gave you" Emma told me and I quickly looked at her and saw her crying. I started to cry and I quickly said "I was sexually abused" but regretting what I said. "I'm sorry you went through that" Emma told me and I got up from the bench and just walked around the park crying. I don't want to seem pathetic. "You're not alone, I saw my mom get abused by my own father" Emma shouted and I saw that she took out another Ziploc with pills inside, but these pills look different. She swallowed the pills and then she gave me one and I swallowed it. "These help me ease up and relax more than the other ones, they should help you too" she told me and I nodded wiping my tears from my face. We then start playing around that I lost track of time. "Oh, Emma I have to leave" I told her and she said ok and kissed me. She also gave me 2 of the new anxiety pills inside a little Ziploc & her phone number and then left the park to her house. I called Bree to pick me up and I went home. "Adam, we were waiting for you to start your training" Chase says. "I know I just got carried away" I said. "Ok, guys get on the simulator to start your training and Douglas will be training Leo" Mr. Davenport told us. Bree, Chase and I got on the simulator and we started our 'mission'. "Adam, use your superstrength to knock them out and Bree use your superspeed to take them away" Chase said. But I just stare into space until I get 'beaten up' by the simulator men. "Adam, ADAM" Bree and Chase said then I saw the simulator turn off. I took off the simulator goggle and heard my sibling's complaining. "Adam, I know you just had a date but can you just put your fun aside and finally do something for once" Chase demanded. "Do something for once, Bree and I always carry the team on ALL of our missions" I reply back. "Excuse me, but I'm the one to tell you especially what to do" Chase fires back at me. "OK, ENOUGH, your stupid little arguments aren't going to solve the fact that you, Adam were distracted and that can potentially hurt a real mission" Mr. Davenport said. "Yeah, worry about missions when there are other things going on in life other than being bionic" I said grabbing my book bag and walking away from my family and going up to the living room through the elevator. I leave the elevator and go running quickly upstairs into a guest room. I open my book bag and take out the Ziploc containing the new pills Emma gave me and take one of the pills out. "Adam, what are you doing?" Leo asked me and I quickly threw the Ziploc bag back into my book bag. "Oh nothing" I reply back nervously. "You're hiding something" Leo says grabbing my book bag quickly and grabs the Ziploc. "What is this?" he asks. "Anxiety pills" I say in a low tone. "But you don't have anxiety" he replies. "I know" I say. "Well you can't take prescription drugs without having an actual reason to take them" Leo says. I roll my eyes, and then he continues to say "Throw them out". I start crying and reply back saying "I can't Leo, they help me" I say while hysterically crying. "I'm sorry Adam, but if you don't destroy them, I'll tell Douglas or Big D". "So tell them, I say going out of the guest room. I then go into the bathroom and cry until my eyes just can't take the pain no more. I then wipe my eyes and peak at the guest room I was just in. I hear Leo mumble "I'm not going have Adam in trouble, so I'll destroy them myself" and see Leo use this bionic arm to burn the pills into ash. I go downstairs and turn on the television to distract myself from what just happened.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Do you like it so far? Does it need improvement? Let me know by leaving me a review or PM me. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm currently so busy with work that I haven't had the chance to write. But I made some time and wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Adam's POV:**

It's been a day since Leo destroyed my anxiety pills. I'm up before anyone else because I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get ready for school earlier than usual. After I got ready for school, I became bored so I decided to watch some tv until I was interrupted by Tasha. "Oh Adam, you're up early" Tasha said, sounding surprised. I simply nodded. To be honest, without the pills, I don't feel like myself. "What's for breakfast today?" I asked Tasha. "Eggs & bacon with waffles" she replied back. "Ok, I'm going to go wash my face" I told her and I went upstairs to one of the bathrooms. I turned on the water and washed my face and then dried my face. I opened the sink cabinet and was trying to see if there were any anxiety medications at all but unfortunately there wasn't. I'm so frustrated that there are no medications at all in this house and that is the only way I feel calm. I go back to the living room to see my family at the table waiting for their plate of breakfast. Did I take that long in the bathroom? I sit down on the empty chair between Mr. Davenport and Bree. "You know, today is my first game at chess club" Chase said. "Really, you got into the chess club and you just started 2 days ago in that school" Douglas replied to Chase. "Yeah, whenever I had a free period I would practice chess at school" Chase replied. I heard everything but I just stared at my plate, not knowing what was happening to me. "Adam, what's wrong" Tasha asks. "I don't know, I hear you guys but I can't seem to move" I reply. "He's glitching, please Chase can you use your override app to snap him out" Douglas asked Chase. After a few seconds, I was finally able to move. "Thanks, Chase" I said and he nodded. "Adam, whenever you get paralyzed it's because you're over thinking, what's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Nothing" I said and ate some eggs. They all looked at me and I just kept on eating eggs and looked at Leo. He looked at me back and looked away. I get up and get my book bag. "Where are you going?" Douglas asked in a serious tone. To school by myself, I need some time alone" I reply leaving my home. I open my school bag and desperately searching for a pill, maybe one spilled? After a minute of searching I find nothing. I go to the bus station and all of a sudden I feel a tight pain on my chest. I clutched it and fell on my knees from my pain. I then had trouble breathing. I quickly grab my phone and call Emma. "Hello?" I heard Emma say. "E-Emma, I can't breathe and my chest hurts, what's happening?" I ask desperately. "The symptoms sounds like an anxiety attack, have you been taking the pills?" she replied. "No, my step brother destroyed them" I replied nervously. "It's ok, just breath" she replied. And I breathed. One breath after another I started feeling a little bit better. "I ran out of pills, but I can take you to my plug after school" Emma said. "My little brother has a chess game though" I replied. "It'll be quick, the most important thing is to keep you safe" she says. I then hang up and get in the bus. Without Bree's super speed it's a 30 minute commute. I open up my notebook and start doing the rest of my homework that I didn't get to finish yesterday. "Next, stop is Meganopolis street, where Meganopolis High is located" the bus driver said. I have been doing my homework for 30 minutes? Dang I really had a lot to do. I put my notebook away and the bus stopped in front of school. I got out the bus and walked into school. I put my book bag into my locker and walk into the gym. I decide to lift some weights but not the heaviest one this time. As I'm lifting the weights I see Emma walk in. I put down the weight and walk towards her. "Hey Adam, how are you doing?" she asked. "I'm better but I really need the pills" I replied. "I talked to my plug and he said he'll meet us at the park" she said. I nodded and kissed her. "There's Adam, with his precious girlfriend" I hear Chase say. "Chase, why are you here?" I say. "Imma go" I hear Emma say as she walks out the gym. "Why would you do that" I say angrily. "Adam, you totally screwed up our training and bailed on us at breakfast" he replies. "I don't have time for this, just leave me alone" I say. I then leave the gym to find Emma. I then see Leo and he pulls me to the side. "What's wrong with you?" he says. "What's wrong with me?" I reply back. "Yeah, you don't seem like yourself, you're a lot meaner and taking pills, that's not you Adam" Leo says back. "Listen, you don't know what happened the day we was attacked and how that affected me, so back off and leave me alone" I reply and walk upstairs. This point I don't feel like crying because I'm emotionless. I don't feel anything, I feel plain. "What happened?" I hear Emma say as she comes out of the music room. "Nothing, just family business" I lie. "We should skip" Emma says. "Ok, let's go" I reply and sneak off outside. I see Emma on her phone, calling someone. "John, we're on our way to the park" she says. "Wait what are you doing?" I ask. "We're gonna get the pills" she replies and pulls me to the park. We walk until we see a tall hispanic boy with a hoodie and sweatpants on the bench. "Hey John" Emma says and gives him a hug. I look suspiciously at him because they seem close. "This is my boyfriend, Adam" I hear her say and I shake my suspicions away. I give him a handshake and hear him say, "So what you came for?". "You see, my boyfriend has been through a lot and has severe anxiety so we need strong pills" Emma says. "Got you, this here is Oxazepam, take two when needed" he says giving me 2 bags of them. "Thank you bro" I say. "No problem man, whenever you need more call me" he replies and gives me a card. He takes out a chocolate bar "Want some?" he offers me. I nod and take the chocolate bar. "Hold on, those are edibles" Emma says as I take a bite. "Good, I wanted to get high since my brother destroyed my pills" I say. I get high and start talking to John and Adam and play UNO together. After a while I hear my phone ring. It's my alarm; I need to go to Chase's Chase game. "I need to go" I say as I get up. "See you tomorrow" Emma said and I gave her a goodbye kiss. I start walking towards school and I then swallow a pill. I go to the gym and sit down in an empty chair between Bree and Leo. I see my brother playing against another boy from the opposite team and I start cheering him on. "Yes Chasey, that's my smart brother" I say going closer to him. "Adam, I can't concentrate" he says and I start moving back. I see Douglas sit in my chair and talk to Leo. "What's wrong with Adam?" he asked. "Nothing" he quickly replied. "You hang out with him more than ever, what's actually wrong with him?" Douglas asked again. "He's taking anxiety drugs" Leo says. Douglas quickly got up and pulled me outside the gym. "Why did you do that" I said while laughing. "We're going home" Douglas replied back. "Ok, we're flying right" I say. "No" he replies back seriously while I'm still laughing. We get into our self driving car and we drive home. "Wow, I never knew I can fly, being bionic is actually better" I say. The car parks and Douglas takes me to the lab and takes me to my capsule. He closes my capsule and goes to the cyber desk. "I'm resetting your bionic structure, so the effects of being high can go away" he said while I looked around the lab in amaze. I then shut my eyes and feel my chip resetting. I then open my eyes and hear "Bionic chip reset done, now updating". I feel dizzy and feel my neck itch. "Update done" I hear and my capsule unlocked. I open my capsule and walk towards the lab couch. I sit down, remembering nothing but taking the edibles and pill. "Adam, what were you thinking taking drugs?" Douglas asked. "I don't know, someone gave me them and I decided to try it and got a little addicted" I say. "Yeah, fine just don't do it no more" Douglas says walking away. I quickly went to my capsule and unlocked my little safe and quickly put the 2 bags of pills in that safe, then locked the safe again. I can't risk these pills getting destroyed as well. It's my way to cope. After I locked it I went upstairs to the kitchen and asked Douglas if he was going to tell anyone. "No, I'm not as long as it doesn't happen again," he replied. I felt much better knowing that he wasn't going to tell.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews for suggestions or feedback. Also leave a follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. I hope you enjoy though. WARNING: Mentions of suicide and suicide attempts. No not read if you are triggered. If you or someone suffers from suicide or has attempted suicide please call the national suicide prevention hotline available for your country. **

**Adam's POV: **

"Adam" I hear someone scream. I open my eyes and see Bree in front of my capsule. "You've overslept, hurry" she said. I snapped out of my sleep and took a shower in my capsule. I then changed into my clothes, today I went for a comfortable look. "What's for breakfast?" I ask. "Just cereal, remember you overslept" she replied back. I nodded and waited until Bree left. After Bree left I took two pills from the Ziploc bag and closed my safe. I took my book bag and headed to the elevator to the living room. I then took some cereal and milk and ate it quickly. I really wanted a better breakfast, but today I overslept. After I was done, I did the dishes and brushed my hair. After I did my hair I went to the living room and held hands with my siblings and we went to school. I went inside, but today was different. I didn't want to go to the gym and I didn't want to go to class. Yesterday felt amazing and I wanted to do it again. So I waited until my siblings went their own ways and walked right out and just walked towards the park. I then called Emma but her voicemail came. I left her a message and kept on walking. I heard a soft cry that sounded like a young girl. As I started walking more forward, the more I heard the girl cry. I then saw Emma crying. "Babe, what's wrong?" I ask. "I don't know, today just isn't my day" she replied back. "You took a pill?" I asked her. "Yes, it didn't help though" she replied. "I should call John" I said. I called John and told him to immediately come to the park. I really wish I had Bree's speed right now so I can get her something quickly. "Adam, I think I know what would help me" Emma stated. "What is it?" I ask. "A bottle of Hennessy" she replied. "How? We're underage" I reply back. "Call John back, he's 18" I hear. "Ok". I then called John and told him to bring Hennessy. "Take the pill" I hear her say. I looked at her in confusion. I know I'm stupid but it doesn't take a dummy to know that you can't mix a pill with alcohol. "Y'know you can't mix anxiety pills with alcohol?" I ask her. "Yes you can, I did it plenty of times" Emma replied. I then took the pill and saw John walking with 2 bottles of Hennessy. "Hey man" I say and give him a handshake. "You guys share this bottle and this is for me" he said giving me a bottle and 2 cups. I open the Hennessy and pour some for Emma and I. "So what's wrong with you?" John asked. Emma took a sip of the Hennessy and walked towards the benches. I sat down next to her and John sat across. "Since you both know what happened to my mother, I'll tell you". "So today, I was snooping through my father's room and I saw some envelopes with my mom's name, so I opened it and saw a letter my mom wrote". Emma explained. "Ok what happened?" I asked. She then pulled out the letter and I read it.

_Dear Michel,_

_I want to know how Emma is doing, you took her away from me and you never let me see her or let me hear from her. Please I want to know what Emma is going through._

_Sincere,_

_Daniella._

"Ok, so what's wrong with that? All you have to do is find her" I said. "That's not all, I confronted my dad and he told me my mother killed herself a few weeks after that letter and he handed me another letter" she said as she pulled the letter out of her purse. She was crying as she handed me the letter.

_Dear Michel,_

_I have nothing, a home or our daughter. Please tell Emma someday I'm sorry. _

_Sincere, _

_Daniella. _

"I'm so sorry Emma" I said and hugged her tightly. I felt tears fall out my eyes and go down my cheeks. "I swear life is so fucked" I said out loud. "Yeah" she said and took a huge gulp of the Hennessy. I then took a gulp of Hennessy and eventually finished the whole bottle. We then talked about life and shit until school ended. I then heard my phone ring loudly and saw in the screen it said **Mission Alert**. "Fuck, I need to go" I said running towards the school, so I can go to my family quickly. I finally arrived to school and saw Bree, Chase and Leo in the corner. "Where were you, we need to go" Leo said. "Don't worry about it, let's go" I said. We then rushed to the lab and were alerted about what to do. "Adam and Leo, I need you guys to fight off the 2 men guarding the victim and her abuser, Bree use your invisibility to un-tie the victim, Chase use your Molecular Kinesis to fight off the men abusing the victim" Mr. Davenport explained. We all went into our capsules and changed into our mission suits. "I'll send the coordinate points to Bree" Douglas said and we nodded. "Grab on" Bree said. In less than 20 seconds we were at the location. "I'll take the man on the left" I said and quickly went for the man. We were each fighting the men Mr. Davenport told us to and I heard Leo scream knife. It was too late; I felt the knife slice my back. Everything went black.

**Douglas' POV: **

"Big D, Douglas they stabbed Adam" Leo said nervously. "Quick use you laser ball to take the man out" I said. This never happened before. What do I do? Adam is in danger! "Remember, his bionic infrastructure makes himself heal, but we still need to treat him to make sure his vitals are good, so I'm going to call our doctor who specializes in bionics" Donny said. "Ok" I replied and told Leo to watch Adam. "Bree what do we do" I heard Chase say. "Chase stay calm, you use your Laser Bo to finish off the men and help Bree with the victim" I say. "Douglas, Adam's wound healed but he is still knocked out" Leo said. "That's weird, usually the bionic infrastructure lets the person who is hurt wake up immediately after healing" Donny said. This made me more worried. "Bree, hurry and speed everyone including the victim to the lab, Adam needs immediate attention" I said sternly. "I can't untie her, Chase use your laser Bo to cut the rope" Bree said nervously. "All done" I heard. Within 15 seconds Bree was home with everyone and Adam quickly fell. "Leo, get him in his capsule" I say. Donald walked in with the doctor. "Ok let me check his vitals" the doctor said. He then used the Cyber desk to make commands. His vitals are bad and there is something suspiciously wrong, we're going to need answers from him" the doctor said. "But first let me reset his bionic structure" the doctor said. I then realized what this might be. Adam must've been taking the pills. I then grabbed Leo and pulled him to the side. "Hey what are you doing" he whispered annoyed. "I believe this has to do with the pills Adam has been taking, how long has he been taking them?" I asked. "I only found out 2 days ago" Leo replied. "Whatever you do, they can't know we knew about this" I reply and he nodded. We quickly went back to the cyber desk. "What were you two talking about?" Donny asked. "Just giving me details about what happened" I quickly lied. "Bree, Chase and Leo why don't you go upstairs while the adults in the room handle this" Donny said. The kids went upstairs and then the reset was all done. Adam opened his eyes and sat down on the lab couch. "What happened?" he asked. "You blacked out during the mission after one of the men sliced you with a knife" I replied. "Oh yeah, I remember now" he exclaims. "Enough of that, the data I pulled out from your bionic infrastructure shows you have high levels of alcohol consumption and Oxazepam" the doctor said. "Oxazepam, that's an anxiety medication, you don't have anxiety" Donny said. "You don't know that, besides can I leave" Adam said. "No not until you explain why you are taking Oxazepam and drinking" Donny replied back. "That's not even all, you were at risk of dying from everything you consumed and it wasn't just today it was from the last 2 weeks" the doctor exclaimed. "Adam, do you want to die?" the doctor asked calmly. After I heard that question I felt tears run down my eyes. The thought of my biological son/creation wanting to die. That hurts me. I then see Adam crying as well. I heard no answer. "Adam I'm going to ask you again, do you want to die?" the doctor asked. "Yes, I do want to die" Adam said sobbing. "Everything hurts, being bionic ruined me. Why you ask? Because when Bree, Chase, Leo and I were attacked I was held hostage and raped" Adam said crying uncontrollably. I quickly hugged my son and cried with him. I felt Donny join the hug and saw him cry. I know this is a bad time because Adam wants to kill himself, but god Donny looks ugly when he cries. "I recommend Adam a psychologist and you guys family therapy" I heard the doctor say as he walks towards the elevator. When he left I detached from the hug and walked towards the desk with tissues. I handed some to Adam and to Donny. I took some out for me as well. "Y'know Adam, you weren't alone, we're your family" I said blowing my nose. "I felt you guys were going to think I was weak" Adam said. "Never, that's what family is for, to support each other," I replied. "I arranged an appointment for your psychologist and our family therapy for tomorrow, I'm going to tell Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha, but you guys can't say anything about your bionics" Donny said. Adam nodded and went to his capsule. "I'm going to get some sleep, can I stay home from school tomorrow" I hear him ask. "Yes you can stay but only for tomorrow" Donny said. I go upstairs to see my other 2 kids/ creations and my step nephew playing Call of Duty. Honestly today was crazy. What if Adam would've died? What is Bree or Chase dies? I haven't seen them for their life until a year ago. I can't let them die!

**A/N: Again sorry if this chapter is short. I hope you enjoyed. Please review for feedback, follow and favorite. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Pumpkin back with more of 'The Bionic Life'. I wrote this chapter just now, not realizing I had already wrote previous chapters already, so I had 4 chapters bulked up. This current chapter is the last chapter I am updating this week, as I need time to write more. Also, I haven't been seeing the support for this story so I strongly encourage you to favorite this story if you like it or leave reviews if you don't or have any constructive feedback, on the things I need to improve on. Anyways, enjoy the story. **

**Chase's POV:**

It's currently the night of the day Adam got hurt and the doctor came to check up on him. Then Douglas sent us upstairs and Bree, Leo and I didn't get to see what happened. But... I did eavesdrop with my super hearing and I heard something I'd never think I would ever hear. Adam was raped the day we got attacked? I feel so... heartbroken. I could've helped him by tracking his gps signal. I somewhat feel responsible for what happened to him. I can't tell anybody I know though. "Bree, Chase and Leo come to the kitchen ASAP" I hear Mr. Davenport say. We all go to the kitchen and see Douglas and Mr. Davenport sitting on the dining room chairs. Then we sit down. "Your brother is not feeling well, so he won't be attending school tomorrow" Mr. Davenport said. "That's it, that's what you called us here for?" Bree asked. "Also we will be having family therapy, but since we can't go out without being attacked, we'll virtually speak to one of my private doctors'' Mr. Davenport said. "You guys can go now," Douglas said. I got up and went down to the lab. Adam was sleeping in his capsule. The capsules are soundproof so I can do whatever I want without waking him up. I used my molecular kinesis to destroy some glass. Really, sick? They lie to us about Adam. He was sexually harassed and assaulted and doesn't want us to know?! I then hear Douglas come to the lab. I continue to destroy the glass. "What are you doing?" Douglas screams at me. I don't say a word and continue to use my molecular kinesis to break the glass. "Chase, I am talking to you" Douglas says sternly. I still ignore him. I'm trying to keep my calm and release my anger before Spike comes out and he is making it worse. "Chase, if I have to repeat myself I will-" Douglas started saying and got interrupted.

"_YOU WILL WHAT?" spike said. "Oh no" Douglas said running towards the elevator. I ran up to him, blocked him and threw him to the wall. "SO WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" Spike said. "N-nothing" Douglas replied back. I grabbed Douglas and was about to throw him when I saw 'Commando App Disengaged'._

I then put Douglas down and sat down. "Spike came out?" I asked worried. "Yeah, he sure did" Douglas replied back still scared. I go upstairs and see Bree watching a movie. I open the refrigerator and take out some milk. I then drink the milk and see Bree turn off the tv. "Going to sleep?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm tired, especially from that mission we had today" she replied back. I wish I could've told her what Adam was going through but I can't. It's too much. So I go down with her to the lab and go to our capsules. We then go to sleep.

**Bree's POV:**

I open my eyes and look towards Chase's capsule. He's not there. It's 2AM, so where could Chase be? So I quickly opened my capsule and chose to take the stairs to avoid any noise. When I got to the living room I saw Chase on the couch writing. I quickly turned invisible and went towards him. I then got to the point where I can read what he is writing. I then was surprised at what he was writing. Adam was raped? Chase feels sorry and guilty? Mr. Davenport and Douglas won't tell us, and most importantly, Adam wanted to die? I feel at a loss of words. But before I can even process anything I decided to go back downstairs into the lab. After I got into the lab I turned back visible and went to my capsule. I looked at Adam who was peacefully sleeping. How can he sleep knowing that he was raped? I feel so bad for him that I started crying. The elevator beeped so I quickly wiped my tears and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I waited 60 seconds until I opened my eyes. Chase was in his capsule and wide awake. He was crying and then I realized what I had to do. I had to tell him I knew. I went outside my capsule and knocked on his, he looked up at me all teary eyed and came out. I grabbed him and sped us both outside on the porch. "You okay?" I ask. "No not really, something happened to Adam" he replied. I looked down and up to the sky, to see a half moon. I then looked at Chase and said "I know what happened, and it's my fault" I said. "No Bree, it's mine" he replied back. "I could've used my speed to look for him that day before he got hurt" I said. He looked at me and shook his head, and proceeded by stating "There are things I could've done to prevent it, not just speed". I looked at him but I didn't want to argue so I just responded with "So, what are we going to do now? Tell Leo? Tell Douglas and Mr. Davenport?". "No, let's just pretend we are clueless and see what goes on from here" he replies. I nodded and speeded us back into the lab and went straight into my capsule.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating Bionic Torture and Bree's Secret, so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Pumpkin here. Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy. Just stating that the chapters will be posted slowly because I'm focusing on my online school work. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Chase's POV:**

It's the next day since Bree and I found out what happened to Adam. At first I was sad but now I'm just angry, and I'm trying my best to stay calm so Spike won't come out. I'm in my capsule, changing into comfortable clothes out of my pajamas to eat breakfast as a "family". Honestly Mr. Davenport and Douglas are reaching with this "family time" because if they really wanted us to be back to a normal family, they should tell all of us the truth of what happened to Adam. Honestly I don't blame Adam for taking so many pills. We come from a family of keeping secrets. I get out of my capsule and take the elevator upstairs where I see Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha sitting on the dining table with their breakfast. I go to the empty chair and start eating the eggs on my plate. Nobody says a word to each other. "Mom, can you pass me the orange juice?" Leo asked. Tasha handed Leo the orange juice and everything went back to being quiet. "So, how are you all feeling?" Tasha asked. "Fine" we all replied, even though I know we aren't. "I'm just going to address the elephant in the room, Chase and I know what happened" Bree blurted out. I put my fork down and looked at Mr. Davenport. "What do you mean?" Douglas asked. "Oh please, you know what she means" I replied. "I'm the one who is hurt, not you guys, why are you so upset? I'm the one who got raped meanwhile you guys were partying" Adam blurted out and started crying. "Yes but you don't think I'm hurt and angry as well. I'm your brother Adam, and I have a gps ability, I could've tracked you. I feel guilty and that's why I'm upset". "And I have super speed and invisibility abilities, I could've helped too, we both feel guilty of what happened to you, but we're angrier that Mr. Davenport and Douglas never told anyone in the family" Bree said.

"We never told you guys to protect you guys" Douglas said. "Protect us how, it's not going to change the fact Adam is hurt and he's our brother. But I never expected you to understand because you tried to kill us so many times. But from you, Mr. Davenport, I expected you to at least tell us the truth" I replied crying. I'm hurt, disappointed and angry. I got up and left the house, and went to the store. I have some money on me so I want to buy myself a drink to calm me down. I walk inside the store and ask the cashier to get me a beer and I'll pay him extra for selling it to me. He gave me the beer and I sat down on the sidewalk and started drinking. "Oh there's Chase Davenport, one of the three bionic heroes" I heard someone say. I look and see a teenage boy, around my age wearing Jordan attire. He smelled like absolute weed and then something clicked in my head. Maybe I can get some from him. "Yeah, I'm Chase Davenport" I replied. "Cool, you're my favorite hero," he responded. "Nice, you smell like weed, you got any?" "No, why?" he replied. "Relax; I just want to buy some". "Oh, yeah then I got a dime on me. "Its $10" "Sweet, here you go" I said, pulling out my $10 and he gave me a little baggie of weed. "Here are some papers as well to roll" he said, handing me some RAW hemp papers. "Good looks," I said, dabbing him up and then sitting back down. I rolled up the weed and went back to the store to buy a lighter. I then smoked it and felt high already. It's been an hour since I left the house so I walk back. I walk inside the house and I see Leo watching TV, Mr. Davenport on his desktop and Bree on her phone. Tasha is probably working already & Douglas and Adam must be in the lab. So, I avoid eye contact and go upstairs into one of the guest rooms. I lie down in the main guest room bed and use my phone. All of a sudden I see Bree appear inside the room. Sometimes it freaks me out that she can turn invisible. "Hey Chase" she says. I look at her hoping she doesn't notice I'm high and reply back. "I know you were smoking, but look at what I found" she said. Bree took out a bottle of Xanax from her pocket. "Where did you find it?" I asked. "From a friend, but don't tell Mr. Davenport.

I take a pill and pop it in my mouth. I never thought I'd be taking drugs, but being in this toxic family made me. "Bree, you know we're slowly turning like Adam did, right? He did drugs to deal with his problems". "Yeah but I heard this makes you go into another world, and tell me Chase, aren't you tired of always being on missions and training? I know I am, so this will be like an escape from what we do. But we have to be careful because Leo is on the lookout for any pills, because of Adam" she replied. "Yeah, I know and you're right".

She took a pill and then went back down to the lab. In 10 seconds she was back in the room. "Where did you put it?" "In a secret place inside my capsule" she replied and we were both lying down in the bed on our phones, eventually falling asleep.

**Adam's POV:**

I can't believe Bree and Chase knew what happened to me, and then forced me to tell the whole family. This shit is trash and I feel worse than I already was to begin with. I want to confront them, so I leave the lab and search the house. I then see Bree and Chase sleeping on the main guest bed and it smells like weed in there. Are they high? Anyways, they're going to have to explain why they brought up my rape during breakfast. I shake Bree and Chase awake and their eyes are dilated but Chase's are also red. "Oh, hi Adam'' Bree said all giggly. A few seconds later she then realized I was in front of her and she was serious. Is this how I was acting on drugs? "Hey Bree, let's go to the bathroom to wash your face" I said. At this point, I'm no longer mad at them. I have to take care of them, and yes I got raped but they are not at fault. Mr. Davenport and Douglas are filing a report to authorities so I can take legal action and that is why they didn't tell Bree and Chase. I don't know why they didn't tell Bree and Chase because it clearly upset them. I took Bree to wash her face with cold water and gave her a towel to dry her face. I took her back to the bed and gave her a cold water bottle from the mini fridge in the guest room. Seeing them like this makes me want to do pills again, I'm not going to lie but also its worrisome because what if Leo, Tasha, Mr. Davenport or Douglas catches us, we're doomed. "What's happening?" Bree asked and I replied "You and Chase took some pills, I don't know which ones and you're both high. Chase also smoked some weed". "Capsule'' she said randomly. "Huh?" "Capsule'' she said again. Why is she saying capsule? Oh, she probably hid the pills in her capsule. "What time you guys took them?"

Bree looked at her phone and replied "10 AM". It's 11:30 now, so it's been an hour and a half since they took the pills. I took the elevator to the lab and looked to see if anyone was there to begin with. "Score", there's nobody here. I looked in Bree's capsule and I saw a pill bottle and I read the label, it said Xanax. If I'm right, the high lasts 4 hours. I took a pill, swallowed it and put it back to where Bree hid it and went back to the guest room. Bree was laying back down half asleep so I joined them in the bed, drifting away into sleep.

**A/N: So Adam has considered talking to Bree again but now they're all taking drugs. How will this affect the Davenport family? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this chapter was short. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys hope you are doing well and staying safe. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be publishing chapters more frequently for 'The Bionic Life, 'Bree's Secret' and 'A New Member'. Anyways enough of my updates let's go on to this chapter, please enjoy. **

**Chase's POV: **

It's now 3:30 in the afternoon and I get up from the guest bed. Adam and Bree are still sleeping so I shake them awake. I remember taking Xanax with Bree, but how did Adam get here? "Hey wake up" I say, shaking them as they open their eyes slowly. "Adam, I'm sorry for what Bree and I said at the table, we were just frustrated" I tell Adam. "It's cool, Mr. Davenport and Douglas didn't want to tell you guys because we're taking legal action but don't tell anyone" he responded. I nodded and got up from the bed. "Yo, if we're gonna be taking pills we have to be low key because Leo, Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Tasha are on the lookout" Bree told us. "Yeah, about that drugs can seriously fuck us up unless we do it responsibly so don't be taking too much" Adam responded to Bree and we both nodded all going downstairs. "You guys are cool now?" Douglas asked. "Yeah we had a conversation and talked it out" Adam replied. "Good because I have important news, you guys are going back to Mission Creek High'' Mr. Davenport added. "Ok cool, because I hate Meganopolis High. "Yeah and I kind of miss Principal Perry and her yelling" Bree says laughing. I look at Adam and he is on his phone. "So, when are we going back to Mission Creek High?" I ask. "Tomorrow morning" Douglas responded. I see Adam then walk to the elevator talking on the phone and I use my bionic hearing to eavesdrop. "Emma, how are you? I'm doing much better. I'm transferring schools because my parents found out about the pills, but I'm going to miss you" I hear him say. So Emma was the one giving Adam pills. I walk towards Bree and I tell her "Emma from Meganopolis has pills. "Oh, I already found a dealer though. It's not that hard because we're noticed" she replied and I nodded. I head to the lab with Bree and Leo and we're all in the lab chilling. "Guys, it's time for training" Mr. Davenport said. So we all trained for 2 hours and then showered to eat dinner. We are eating pasta for dinner and we're all talking and having a good time. Who knew getting high together and then having a conversation would help us move forward from an argument? We finish eating dinner and then Adam, Bree and I go to the lab to 'sleep'. Mr. Davenport told us during dinner to sleep early for our first day back at Mission Creek like we haven't been there for almost two years. "Bree, lemme get a Xanax to sleep better" I tell her and Adam asks her as well. She gives Adam and I one pill and we drink it. I can't believe I've drank 2 pills in one day! What am I doing? I'm supposed to be the smartest person alive and Adam, Bree and I are the bionic heroes yet here we are doing drugs. "Let's play fight like we did as kids until the pills kick in," Bree says. I nod and throw a force field ball at her. She dodges it with her invisibility and Super Speeds around me, making me dizzy. I then use my molecular kinesis to lift her up and then Adam zaps me with his heat vision. We're all having fun and then I suddenly feel a little drowsy. "I feel it," I said out loud. Adam and Bree were also starting to feel it. "I think we should go to our capsules before we pass out in the middle of the lab and get caught," I say. "Your right," Bree said and we all headed our capsules, falling right asleep.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

It's the next day and I have to wake up Adam, Bree and Chase which is weird because Chase is always up early. I bang on each of their capsules and tell them to get ready. I notice that they're stumbling and knocking into things while they are getting ready, but it's probably because they're tired. "Tasha went to work early this morning so cereal is your breakfast for today" I tell them heading upstairs to my working station. I had to transfer Adam, Bree and Chase back to Mission Creek because that new school is where Adam got his drug addiction. I see Adam, Bree and Chase finish breakfast and they then go to school. As I work I hear Douglas coming from the guest room to cook something for himself. "Do you think Adam told Bree and Chase?" I asked him. "Of course he did, but we're all family. The important thing is keeping it as a family secret until the feds start investigating" he replied. "Your right, and speaking of investigations, the lawyers I hired are going to question Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo this afternoon" I told him. "That's some good news, but I feel bad for Leo as well. I feel like this affected his mental health and that is why I hired a real family therapist" Douglas said. "Don't you think telling someone else your problems will risk us?" I asked. "No, it's actually good. Try it and do it for the kids" Douglas replied. I laugh and nod.

**Chase's POV: **

We arrived back at Mission Creek and immediately got greeted by Principal Perry asking us questions about our transfer. "Look Principal Perry, as bionic heroes we have to do missions so for the time we left Mission Creek High we were doing missions" I replied to her. She nodded and went back to her office. "Guys before we split up into our classes, I have a confession to make" Leo said. We waited a while until he finally told us his confession, so typical of him. "Since all of the issues that have been going on, I want to open up and say that I've been feeling a little depressed and I know what you guys did yesterday" he said. Adam, Bree and I looked at each other nervously because we don't want him snitching, but then the unexpected happened. He told us "I want to try one". We looked at him surprised and we all agreed on taking pills after school since Bree brought them with her in case Douglas, Mr. Davenport or Tasha wanted to inspect the lab. We then went to our classes until the bell rang for dismissal. We all went to an alleyway near Mission Creek High, took the pills and went home. As soon as we got to the house Mr. Davenport and Douglas welcomed us and asked us a whole bunch of nonsense questions. I paid no mind to what they were asking or talking about until I heard him say "Because I know Adam told you, I just wanted to let you know, the lawyers I hired are going to question you guys at 7 PM about what happened to Adam". We all nodded and went to the lab. It's only 3 PM so I'm not that worried they're going to find us high. So Adam, Bree Leo and I just chill until the Xanax kicks in. "Is it just me or is everything slow?" Leo asked. Adam, Bree and I giggled since it's his first time high. I yawn and immediately feel drowsy so I go to my capsule and sleep.

**A/N: Now Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are all taking pills and getting high because of their mental health. What do you think will happen? Find out when the next chapter is published. Hope you guys enjoyed, PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm finally back with another chapter of 'The Bionic Life'. Sorry I haven't been updating this story consistently, I've been busy with work and I'm getting ready for the new school year. I hope you guys are staying safe/healthy and enjoying your summer. Don't forget to check out 'Bionic Torture', 'Bree's Secret' and 'A New Member'. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Mr. Davenport's POV: **

"Wake up the lawyer is here" I yell to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I never see them sleep so early, but I guess they're exhausted. They all slowly wake up and they move slowly to the elevator and they bump into the wall. "Douglas, something is up with them" I tell him while he is inspecting the capsules for anything. "There's nothing in the capsules and no signs of Alcohol or drugs from Adam" he replied back to me. Are the kids just overwhelmed with school, press, training and missions? Anyways I go upstairs and I see Adam talking to the lawyer. Everything seems fine however I know something is up. I go to the lab and look at the lab security footage. I see all of them laugh, play around and sleep. Nothing too suspicious happened, so I put no mind to the situation. I go back upstairs to the living room and then see all of them talking to the lawyer. "Donald Davenport, Adam told me that he was sexually assaulted and gave me the description of the man. We're going to do an investigation" the lawyer told me and I nodded. We all say goodbye to the lawyer and the kids all go down to the lab together. I tell Douglas that I still believe something is up, so we both agree on scanning Adam, Bree and Chase's chips for any drugs and scanning Leo's arm's bionic for anything as well. "We'll tell them it's to check for updates" Douglas told me and I nodded. We both go downstairs and see the kids all using their phones. "Adam, Bree, Chase go in your capsules, I'm going to check for updates on your chips" I said. "Leo come with me, I'm going to check your arm for an update as well" Douglas said, taking Leo to the other side of the lab. We both perform intake exams on their bionics and they all come back negative. "Ok, so there aren't any updates," Douglas said. "That was weird, we usually plan updates" Chase said. "Well today was different" Douglas responded, helping me out. We both go back to the living room. "I told you nothing was wrong, stop being paranoid" Douglas told me. "Ok fine" I replied.

**Chase's POV: **

"Guys that was close" I told everyone. "Let's put the camera's and audio back at their setting before we get caught though" Leo told me and I reset Mr. Davenport's camera and audio system. "Well I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to order pizza" I said. Within a few minutes the pizza delivery man gave us the pizza and we all sat down and ate it. Today was a hectic day between getting high and then almost getting caught. I take a shower in my capsule and change into some pajamas when I notice Adam becoming paralyzed. "Chase use your override app, Adam is paralyzed" Leo said, and I used my override app to move Adam. As soon as I disconnected from him, he started crying and hyperventilating. "Calm down Adam, breath" I tell him. "Eddy tell Mr. Davenport and Douglas Adam is having a panic attack, '' Bree yelled. Adam then became paralyzed again, but he was still crying and hyperventilating. "Chase help me" he pleaded, breathing heavily. I started crying because I never saw Adam like this. Eddy came back to us saying he couldn't wake anyone up because Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Tasha were in deep sleep. "Bree, give him a Xanax'' I said desperately, wiping my tears away trying to concentrate. Bree super sped to her purse, grabbed a pill and water and then super sped back to Adam, Leo and I. "Place the pill on his left hand and the glass of water on his right" I instructed her. She did what I said and I used my override app and mocked what a person would do when taking a Xanax. I stay connected with Adam and lay down on the floor, making him lay down also. That will help him calm down meanwhile the Xanax kicks in. "Let's all take one to get high'' Bree suggested, but this time I turned her suggestion down. "Let's focus on getting Adam better before we all take anything" I say. "Oh well, I'm taking a shower, changing and taking one because I'm already tired. Get better Adam" she said, doing her thing. "I'm going to bed in my room tonight without doing anything because I'm really exhausted myself. Stay safe Adam" Leo said, leaving the lab. Now it's just Adam and I all alone on the floor. He stopped crying and hyperventilating so now I'm using my override app to help him take nice deep breaths. "Chase I feel better" he told me and I disconnected from him. He then hugged and thanked me for helping him, but that is what a brother would do. He went to his capsule, took a shower and changed. I took a Xanax from Bree's purse, took a shower, changed and went to sleep.

**Douglas' POV: **

I told Eddy to lie to Bree, Chase and Leo that I was in deep sleep. The truth is that I was awake this whole time but Donald and Tasha were the ones in deep sleep. After Eddy showed me what happened in the lab, I don't blame them for taking Xanax, especially Adam. I'm going to tell them I know their secret and it's fine with me that they take Xanax, but they need to do it responsibly. If they start abusing it, I'll immediately tell Donald and have them go to rehab. After I arranged a few business meetings that I needed to complete I went to sleep.

**A/N: After Douglas saw Adam have a panic attack in the lab, he is okay with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo taking drugs? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Let me know by giving this chapter a review, even if it's for constructive criticism/feedback. Also if you like this story make sure you follow and favorite it. With that being said, have a nice day and stay safe. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys I am back with more of 'The Bionic Life'. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and doesn't make sense. Please leave reviews if you enjoy this story even if it's for constructive feedback/criticism. If you like this story please be sure to follow/favorite it. Without further ado, let's get right into this chapter. **

**Leo's POV: **

"Hey Bree, can you take me to Janelle's house real quick" I ask her. "Ugh fine but you have to take the bus back home" Bree replied. I nodded and within 2 seconds I was at Janelle's home. I knocked on the door and her mom let me in. "Hi Leo'' I hear Janelle say and we kiss. Janelle and I are vibing but we both agreed to keep it on the low. "You told me you needed help with your science homework, what you need help with?" she asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to see your beautiful smile and lately I've been doing things that I normally don't do" I say back. "Oh so let's go to my room and play some uno '' she said and I went into her room. It's very clean and well decorated. We play uno and then I suddenly feel very disconnected from myself. I don't know why but lately I've been depressed. "Janelle, I gotta go" I say and kiss her, going outside for some fresh air. I take deep breaths and I feel my arm shaking. I shoot a laser ball by accident and then I realize my emotions are causing me to glitch. I walk back home slowly and within 20 minutes I'm back. I sprint to the lab and see Big D and Douglas working on a new project. I see Bree and I whisper to her "I need one". "Not now Leo, they're here" she replied. I really need it and I slowly feel myself losing control of my own body. I threw a laser ball to the ball. "Whoa Leo, why'd you do that?" Chase asked. I couldn't respond but I continued glitching and punched the wall. "Leo is glitching, do something" Big D said. "Bree take him to a capsule" Chase demanded and she did. I now felt connected to my body but I was still glitching. "Donny finish the project and I'll help the kids," Douglas said. He rushed towards us and said "Where are they". We all looked at each other and I covered. "They meaning in what?" I responded. "The Xanax, they're causing you guys to glitch so you guys are all going to rehab". "Rehab? That's for crazy people, not for us we're heroes'' Chase said. "You're right, so what I'm going to do is tell Donny to clean you guys from any drugs and get you guys therapy" he responded. We were all stuck as we agreed with him as we had no other option. "They're under my capsule," Bree said. Douglas picked up the bag of pills and called Big D over here. "Look what I found," Douglas said. Big D looked so disappointed in us that I spat out why we took the pills in the first place. "Adam is suffering from his own panic attacks and PTSD from his sexual assault, Bree and Chase felt guilty about telling Adam's secret to me and my mom and I took them because I'm depressed". "Yes Donny, they're all going through a lot so don't get mad, they just need therapy" Douglas told Big D. "Ok" Big D responded. Just ok? I expected a big lecture to be honest. "So we can do a drug clean on them, it only takes five minutes" Douglas told Big D and he nodded. Adam, Bree and Chase were first because they have a bionic chip and mine was last because I only have parts on my arm. My process was much different than Adam, Bree and Chase, they had to stand up in their capsules while their bionic infrastructure cleaned them. I had to put my arm into a machine designed for remote control that calibrated my bionics. From the machine he can access my abilities and do maintenance. Within 5 minutes the process was done for all of us. "Ok what do we do now?" Chase asked, a little embarrassed. "I'm going to do individual therapy sessions for all of you with a contact of mine who specializes in mental health, in the meantime you guys are quarantined in the lab except for Leo. I'm not going to tell your mother because then she'll make a big fuss about the situation but you're forbidden from exiting the house" Big D told Adam, Bree, Chase and I. "I'll burn the pills" Adam said, using his heat vision. I gave a hug to Adam, Bree and Chase and went upstairs. My only thing is that I can't see Janelle, but I can video chat with her though. Adam, Bree, Chase and I can't even go to school until we fully recover so I guess that's a good thing. I dug through my pockets and I found a random Xanax pill. Should I drink it just for the hell of it or should I be the bigger person and destroy it? Fuck it since it's my last one, I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of orange juice and drank the pill. I then turn on my video game console and play on it until I start feeling the effects of the Xanax. Big D and Douglas just came back from the elevator and I just stared blankly into the wall. "Hey Leo, how you feeling" I hear. "Very good" I say giggly. "Ok good because if you need anything I'm here" Big D said. "Mhm '' I replied, paying no mind. I get up to go to my room, but I feel all wobbly. "What's wrong Leo" I hear but from a distance. "Nothing I'm just tired" I say, making sure I yawn. I eventually get to my room and I lay on my bed until I fall asleep. But I then hear my phone vibrate and it's Bree video chatting me. "Hey Leo" she said with Adam and Chase behind her. "Hi guys'' I say without energy. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. I had one left in my pocket so I took it, I say. "Oh you sure you don't have any more" Adam said. "Nah'' I replied. "Well Leo when you feel sober call us back, we have a plan" Chase said. I nodded and hung up, and I fell back into deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that was sort of boring and short LMAO. Please leave reviews if you enjoy this story even if it's for constructive feedback/criticism. If you like this story please be sure to follow/favorite it. Hope you guys are having a fun, safe and healthy summer, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter of this story! I feel like I've come a long way writing this story so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I am currently in school so I'm not updating as much, but I do have 2 more stories, 'Bree's Secret' and 'A New Member'. Make sure you check the stories out and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do make sure to favorite/follow this story and leave reviews, even if it's for constructive feedback. **

**Adam's POV:**

I wake up and see Bree and Chase on their phones. It's so boring in here and I become desperate to leave. "Chase, do you have a plan to take us out of here" I whisper, since Douglas and Mr. Davenport can hear us. "Yes, this is the plan he whispers". "Try your best to take Spike out and then Bree can tie Mr. Davenport and Douglas up and take Leo" Chase said. "Afterwards we go to the plugs house and get something" Bree whispered. I nodded and we waited until Mr. Davenport and Douglas came to the lab together. I start the show with "Ugh why can't we just fucking leave this lab already". "Watch your tone mister" Mr. Davenport told me. "No you watch your tone, I was raped and all you give a fuck about is Bree, Chase, Leo and I training and going on missions" I reply back. "Watch your tone with Donnie, remember he was the one that raised you" Douglas added. "You tried to kill us twice and not to mention, gave us a new enemy" Chase added. "Ok are we done with the blame game?" Douglas asked. "No we aren't, why do you give a fuck if we like to do drugs" Bree said. "I'm not tolerating this type of disrespect no more" Mr. Davenport said calmly and looked at Douglas. Douglas nodded and Mr. Davenport tried to hit Bree. "Get the fuck off my sister" I say pushing Mr. Davenport away from Bree. I see Bree was surprised and hurt emotionally. We were never hit as kids. Chase jumped in and we started tugging at Mr. Davenport. Douglas jumped in and held Chase down. "CHASE DON'T DO THIS, YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" I say, hoping it caught him off guard and triggered Spike. "IM TOO WHAT?" I hear in a deep voice. There he is Spike is here baby. "Bree NOW" I yell and she super sped and tied Mr. Davenport and Douglas up. She then super sped Chase and I to Leo and then Leo, Bree, Chase and I to the plug's house. "WHERE ARE WE" we all hear. "What the hell is this?" Leo asked. "I'll explain later, try to turn Spike into Chase again while I get some pills" I say, knocking at the plug's house. "Hi Bree" I heard the plug say. I overhear her asking the plug for some meth and a pipe. We've never done meth before, so why would she ask for that? "Come on let's go" I hear Bree say to us. She grabbed Chase, Leo and I and super sped us to an abandoned alleyway. "Where are we?" Leo asked. "Don't worry about it", she said preparing the meth in the pipe. I hugged Chase to try to get Spike back to Chase. "GET OFF ME'' Spike said. I continued to hug Chase, but gently. Leo joined in and with all the comforting we did, Chase returned back to normal. "Did the plan work?" Chase asked. "It sure did" I replied laughing. "Ok let me disconnect from our GPS signals and let's relocate" Chase said. I felt a slight tingle on my neck. Leo started to scratch his arm. "That itches" he said. "I know, but you have a GPS too, so I had to disconnect it" Chase said. Bree grabbed all of us and went to a park. "This looks much better" Leo said. Bree took out a lighter and smoked out of the meth pipe. She then passed it around until we were all done. We then sat down in the swings. Within 15 minutes I felt the effects of it. I jumped up and started destroying things with my heat vision. "HELL YEAH, THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER" I yell. Chase started levitating and moving things with his molecular kinesis. Bree started to run around the park and Leo started destroying things with his laser balls. I feel so energetic. I use my super strength to destroy the swing set. I rip everything apart and then I start destroying signs. "Bree, this is the best shit we've ever had" Leo said. "Let's go back, there was a party there I heard" Chase said hyped. Bree took us all there instantly and we went inside to the party. There were females everywhere so I talked to 3 females. I'm the best looking so of course all the girls want me but I saw Chase and Leo get females as well. Bree was talking to all the boys there so we were pretty much having the best time of our lives. I kept telling the girls about my life and how stressful it is to be a bionic hero and I could not stop talking. I then hear loud knocking. "POLICE OPEN UP'' I hear. "What are we going to do with the drugs?" one of the guys asked nervously. I immediately started destroying all the drugs with the help of Leo. "Done" I say. They all were still worried. The police busted open the door. "What's going on here?" the police asked. "A regular party" one of the boys said. "Ok, who's Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo?" the officer asked. "Us'' Bree, Chase, Leo and I say raising our hand. "Come with us" the officer replied. We all came out of the house. His partner told the people in the house "Thank you for the cooperation, don't make too much noise" and closed the door. Mr. Davenport and Douglas came out of the police car and explained what happened to the police. "We also received reports that in Mission Creek park there were teenagers that used Crystal Meth and then destroyed most of the park" and we all were quiet. "I want them to go to the hospital and get drug tested and put in rehab" Mr. Davenport said. "But what happens to our missions?" Leo asked. "They're going to be put on hold until you guys can get help with your drug addiction" Douglas replied. We were then driven from the plug's house to the hospital. "3 teenagers admitted to the drug addiction section" the police officers said. I looked at Bree, Chase and Leo and we nodded. Chase moved everything with his molecular kinesis and I threw Davenport and Douglas to the ground. "Tase them" I heard. Bree, Chase, Leo and I were tased and we were taken to a room all together. We were put in beds and had IV's attached. Within a few minutes I was all drowsy and fell asleep.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

The kids were put to sleep to alleviate their withdrawal symptoms. I looked at Douglas worried. "Don't worry, their bionics won't glitch until a week without their capsules. Plus they need the help" he said. I nodded and watched what the doctors did to them. They took their blood out and came back with the drug test results. "They all have Xanax and Crystal Meth in their systems," the doctor said. I nodded, I'm not even disappointed or mad, I'm sad. Why and what are they experiencing that is making them do these drugs? "Can we put them in rehabilitation for a week and continue at home rehab?" I asked. "Of course, they definitely will need it," the doctor said. Douglas and I went home and went straight to the lab. "Do I hide this from Tasha?" I ask Douglas. "I don't know, she will be mad, but that's also her son" he replied. "I could tell her he is gone for a few days doing some special training in Facility X with Adam, Bree and Chase for a week". "That sounds like a good lie, now let's contact the psychiatrist for when Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo come, they continue their rehab" he said. I contacted the psychiatrist and afterwards I got a confirmation that he can come next week. I get a phone call from the investigators in Adam's case. "Am I speaking to Donald and Douglas Davenport?" he asked. "Yes" we both replied. "We caught Adam's rapist and he confessed so Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo don't have to testify". Douglas and I thanked him and we set the lab together for when Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo come next week to welcome them back home.

**A/N: Adam's rapist was caught, confessed and Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are in rehab. Will this be their road to recovery? Find out in the next and final chapter of 'The Bionic Life'. Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far and this chapter as well, PEACE!**


End file.
